sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Groksowie
thumb|Groksowie posiadają różne cybernetyczne implanty na swoim ciele. Należy zauważyć, że niektóre nie są symetryczne jak wszystkie rzeczy które są tworzone w zwykłym edytorze. Groksowie (ang.: the Grox) to najbardziej zaawansowana i najpotężniejsza rasa w całej Galaktyce. Można ją spotkać tylko w fazie kosmosu, nie licząc statków kosmicznych, które czasem przylatują na Twoją planetę w fazie stwora i porywają z niej różne gatunki roślin oraz zwierząt. Tworzą imperium Groksów, które jest zlokalizowane wokół Jądra Galaktyki. Imperium posiada około 2500(!) układów gwiezdnych, w których znajduje się 3500(!) planety (w zaokrągleniu). Wygląd Groksowie może i nie wyglądają groźnie, ale to diabły wcielone! Potrafią kilkoma (6-9) atakami zniszczyć nasz statek. Groksowie byli by słodcy, gdyby nie ich zbroja. Mają wielkie oczy (jedno pod czerwonym monoklem), podstawowe ręce i nogi z Fabryki Spore (połowa znajduje się pod żelazną powłoką), duży brzuch (prawie całkowicie zakryty zbroją) oraz długie uszy. Są niskie (0,5 metra wzrostu), mają czerwony kolor skóry, ręce i nogi pokrywają bordowe paski. Groksowie są nieznacznie podobny do ziemskiej żaby, szczególnie patrząc na grzbiet. Statystyki osobnika *Nazwa: Groksowiethumb|Groksthumb|Groks przed wszczepieniem elektronicznych implantów *Typ: Stwór (Cyborg) *Mięsożerca *Wzrok *Zew godowy *Chwytaki *Sprint: 5 *Ugryzienie: 2 *Szarża: 3 *Śpiew: 1 *Taniec: 4 *Poza: 2 *Życie: 2 *Szybkość: 5 *Wysokość: koło pół metra., postura podobna do Błyska *Szczególne właściwości: Zbyt toksyczny by trzymać go w ładowni. Pojazdy Groksów Statek kosmiczny *Nazwa: Groksthumb|Statek kosmiczny Groksów *Punkty życia: **2000 (atakujący), **2700 (obronny 1), **800 (obronny 2), **3600 (sprzymierzeniec), **400 (eskorta) * Obrażenia na sekundę: 150 * Około 2/3 szybkości statku gracza Zdolności * Nieskończoność dużych paczek życia * Szybkie autolasery * Dobre umiejętności nawigacji, prawie zawsze trafia rakietą Pojazd lądowy thumb|Warkojazd Groksów *Nazwa: Warkojazd Groksów *Typ: Kolonialny *Punkty życia: 390 *Punkty militarne: 22 *Szybkość: 17 Pojazd powietrzny *Nazwa: Groksolotthumb|Groksolot *Typ: Kolonialny *Punkty życia: 210 *Punkty militarne: 18 *Szybkość: 66 Pojazd wodny *Nazwa: Liniowiec Groksówthumb|Liniowiec Groksów *Typ: Kolonialny *Punkty życia: 443 *Punkty militarne: 38 *Szybkość: 17 Budynki Groksów * thumb|Plac GroxówRatusz: Plac Groksów * thumb|Wszędzie dobrze, ale u Groksów najlepiejDom: Wszędzie dobrze, ale u Groksów najlepiej * thumb|GroksopleksBudynek rozrywkowy: Groksopleks * thumb|Skład GroksówZakład pracy: Skład Groksówthumb|128px|Kolonia Groksów Język thumb|128px|Alfabet GroksówGroksowie mają bardzo dziwny język. Mówią "komputerowo", z wieloma dziwnymi słowami. Kiedy zaczynasz się z nimi komunikować, czasami mówią "9994" lub "NineninenineGROB" po angielsku. Handel Z Groksami nie da się handlować, jednak da się ustabilizować szlak handlowy, i w końcu wykupić od nich planetę. Jak zaprzyjaźnić się z Groksami thumb|Odznaka "Taniec z Diabłem" Groksowie są najtrudniejszym imperium pod kątem zaprzyjaźniania się z nimi. Aby się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, NIE MOŻESZ niszczyć ich statków, ani podejmować żadnych ofensywnych akcji wobec nich. Pamiętaj jednak, że kiedy zaprzyjaźnisz się z Groksami, dostaniesz -200 do relacji z każdym imperium w galaktyce. Odwołaj wszystkich swoich sprzymierzeńców, wyłącz działko automatyczne, aby nie niszczyć statków Groksów. Gdy ich spotkasz, będziesz miał na początku relacje -70 (jeżeli w fazie plemienia byłeś dobry to -60 bo masz uprzejme powitanie). Oto co musisz zrobić: Najpierw zdobądź Supermiotacz zadowolenia, i 4 Planetobójcy (lub 3 jeśli masz zdolność Fanatycznego Strzału lub Fali Grawitacyjnej). Przyda się też kilka pakietów naprawczych, ponieważ Groksowie będą Ciebie atakowali dopóki się z nimi nie zaprzyjaźnisz. *Rób dla nich misje, dopóki nie otrzymasz maksymalnego wzrostu relacji +50 za misje. Powinieneś mieć teraz relacje -20. *Używaj Supermiotacza zadowolenia na planecie Groksów dopóki nie otrzymasz wzrostu relacji +30 za używanie przyjacielskich narzędzi. Teraz powinieneś mieć +10. *Teraz wysadź 4 planety za pomocą Planetobójcy lub trzy i użyj na planecie innego imperium Fanatyczną gorączke lub Falę grawitacyjną. Pamiętaj - musisz to zrobić blisko jakiejś planety Groksów. Otrzymasz wtedy +50 relacji za złamanie Kodeksu Galaktycznego. Powinieneś mieć teraz +60. *Daj Groksom 4 razy po 100000 sporylionów, aby uzyskać +10 do relacji. Powinieneś mieć +70. *Dodatkowa ambasada daje +10 do relacji. Będziesz miał u nich +80. *Uprzejme powitanie (jeśli w fazie plemienia byłeś przyjazny) daje +10 do relacji. Teraz masz +90. *Zawrzyj sojusz! Uwaga - nigdy w żaden sposób nie denerwuj Groksów! Otrzymane ujemne bonusy relacji są Bardzo duże (około -100). Jak pokonać Groksów thumb|Odznaka za pokonanie Groksów. Zniszczenie Groksów jest najbardziej czasochłonnym i najtrudniejszym zadaniem w Spore. Niestety, szybko znalazł się błąd, uniemożliwiający dotarcie do niektórych planet Groksów(np. są to gazowe olbrzymy). Aby to naprawić, musisz mieć patch 1.04 lub modyfikacje od Maxisa. Sposoby na pokonanie Groksów thumb|234px|Dronox - żołnierz GroksówWojenny Niszcz planeta po planecie. Potrzebna będzie ci Mega Bomba. Czasami da się zniszczyć jedno miasto jednym strzałem, ale jeśli się to nie uda, rób to jeszcze kilka razy. Zalecane jest używanie osłony, aby zmniejszyć ryzyko śmierci. Im bliżej jądra, kolonie Groksów są jeszcze trudniejsze do zniszczenia lub przejęcia. Jednak bardzo rzadko udaje się przejąć planetę wraz z budynkami, gdyż zazwyczaj kolonia ulega zniszczeniu. Jest zawsze jedna planeta macierzysta Groksów, która posiada 3 kolonie. Jeśli ją zniszczysz/przejmiesz, planeta macierzysta powstanie na jednej planet Groksów. Najczęściej jest to planeta blisko jądra. Możesz także po prostu niszczyć ich planety Planetobójcami, lecz nie polecam tej opcji ze względu na jej wysoki koszt. Terraformowanie Zauważ, że każda planeta Groksów posiada system planety T0. Można ich zniszczyć, terraformując planetę do poziomu T1, nie musząć nawet wypełniać miejsc na rośliny i zwierzęta. Gorliwiec lub naukowiec Można zniszczyć Groksów za pomocą Fanatycznego Strzału albo Fali Grawitacyjnej, a efekt jest podobny - układ zostaje przejęty albo kolonie zniszczone. Są tylko 2 wady tych metod: # Łamią kodeks galaktyczny. Na szczęście ujemny bonus działa w promieniu 10 pc, a imperium Groksów jest znacznie większe # Długi czas ładowania. Istnieje jednak sposób na ominięcie tego problemu: :# Zapisz grę :# Wyjdź do menu głównego :# Wczytaj. Super-broń gotowa do działania! Obrona Trzeba też obronić się przed Groksami. Wystarczy że na wszystkich swoich planetach zrobi się Superwieżyczkę. Ma ona nieskończoność życia i bardzo mocną broń. Zawsze będzie niszczyć statki Groksów, a ty będziesz mógł spokojnie zająć się niszczeniem tej cywilizacji. Opisy reliktów Klejnot Siły, cz. 9: Na horyzoncie pojawia się wielkie wojenne wyzwanie: Groksowie. Jest to rasa mechanicznych wojowników, władających potężnym, nieznanym nam uzbrojeniem. Groksowie utworzyli strefę bezpieczeństwa wokół centrum galaktyki i nasz wywiad nie zdołał ustalić, co się dzieje na zablokowanym obszarze. Klejnot Siły, cz. 10: Chociaż Groksowie są przerażający, maszynom brakuje wojowniczego ducha. Z czasem, gdy zmniejszymy dystans rozwoju technologicznego dzielący nas od nich, będziemy mogli podjąć z nimi co najmniej wyrównaną walkę. Kości Przypadku nr 8: Groksowie to maszyny absolutnie pozbawione poczucia humoru! Niszczą całe rasy i nigdy nie wyjaśniają, co ich do tego nakłoniło! Kość Przypadku nr 9: Nawet gdy przyniesiesz Groksom prezent, mogą cię nie polubić. Kość Przypadku nr 10: Groksowie zabiją każdego, kto spróbuje zbliżyć się do centrum galaktyki. My i tak nigdy nie chcieliśmy tam polecieć. Księga Nauki, tom 8: Groksowie to eksperyment naukowy, który nadal nie wymknął się spod kontroli. Księga Nauki, tom 9: Groksowie to rasa maszyn, które strzegą centrum galaktyki przed wszelkimi formami życia. Nie wiadomo, czy ich ostatecznym celem jest uniemożliwienie nam przedostanie się do wewnątrz, czy też pilnują, aby coś innego nie wyrwało się na zewnątrz. Księga Nauki, tom 10: Niektórzy z naszych teorytyków sugerują, że motywacją działań Groksów są różnice miedzy życiem mechanicznym a organicznym, chociaż wydaje się, że nie sposób sprawdzić tej hipotezy. Tablica Mamony nr 8: Groksowie to rasa maszyn. Nie są zdolni do odczuwania szczęścia, ani zrozumienia motywacji, jaką zapewnia zysk. Tablica Mamony nr 9: Groksowie blokują wszystkim dostęp do centrum galaktyki, więc nie możemy tam handlować. Zwój ekologa 5: Groksowie to największe zło w galaktyce. To maszyny, które istnieją w całkowitym oderwaniu od natury. Zwój ekologa 6: Groksowie to wcielone wynaturzenie, maszyny zaprojektowane do życia poza naturą, w głęboko nienaturalnym celu. Żywa istota nie jest w stanie pojąć ich motywacji. Zwój ekologa 7: Groksowie znani są z tego, że zniszczyli już kilkanaście rozumnych ras. Zwój ekologa 8: Groksowie ustawili zamkniętą strefę wokół jądra galaktyki. Ktokolwiek się do niej zbliży, zginie marnie. Zwój ekologa 9: Teoryzujemy, że centrum galaktyki może zawierać ważne wskazówki co do pochodzenia Groksów. Zwój ekologa 10: "Żyj w zgodzie z naturą i sprzeciwiaj się Groksom!". To obowiązek każdego rozumnego stworzenia. Zwój harmonii, cz. 8: Groksowie to bezduszna rasa zabójczych maszyn. Przeciwstawiają się Siłom Życia w każdy możliwy sposób! Nie są zdolni do osiągnięcia Oświecenia ani Transcendencji. Zwój harmonii, cz. 9: Nie wiadomo, kto albo co stworzyło Groksów, ani w jakim celu. Zwój harmonii, cz. 10: Niektórzy z naszych proroków powiadają, że w centrum galaktyki można znaleźć wszystkie odpowiedzi. Jednak Groksowie nikomu nie pozwalają się do niego zbliżyć. Zwój Ładu 9: Groksowie to rasa maszyn, która nie wpuszcza nikogo do centrum galaktyki. Są niezwykle niebezpieczni. Nie udało się z nimi nijak dogadać. Zwój Ładu 10: Powszechnie uważa się, że Groksowie strzegą jakiegoś skarbu, który znajduje się w centrum galaktyki. Nie ma na to żadnego dowodu, ale nie możemy odrzucić takiej możliwości. Zwoje Wiary, rolka 6: Największymi wrogami Spoda są Groksowie oraz ci, którzy wierzą w Fałszywego Boga-Który-Przyjdzie. Zwoje Wiary, rolka 7: Groksowie to rasa maszyn niezdolnych do pojęcia Słowa Spoda. To bluźnierstwo w mechanicznej formie. Zwoje Wiary, rolka 8: Groksowie uniemożliwiają nam zaniesienie Światła Spoda do centrum galaktyki. W Dniu Sądu Ostatecznego zniszczymy ich w święte imię Spoda! Ciekawostki *Gdy na sporepedii wpiszemy sporebuild wyskoczą nam Groksowie zrobieni przez innych graczy. To dlatego że jeden z pracowników Maxisa o nicku sporebuild stworzył Groksów. *Można zauważyć, że kolonie Groksów nie mają bariery która chroni przed typem T0. To dlatego że Groksowie są pół-mechaniczni. *Gdy nawiążesz sojusz z groksami, tło twojego gatunku będzie emanować czerwonym światłem. * Rycerze mają takie same tło co groksowie, z tą różnicą, że tło groksów emanuje czerwienią. * Gdy zbliżasz się do centrum galaktyki zmniejsza ci się zasięg lotu. To dlatego że groksowie używają fal radiowych zakłócających napęd. * Gdy użyjesz fanatycznej gorączki zdobędziesz pojazdy, wieżyczki i budynki Groksów. * Planeta macierzysta groksów znajduje się tuż koło jądra galaktyki. Wideo * Jak zaprzyjaźnić się z Groksami * Hymn Groksów Kategoria:Stwory Kategoria:Groksowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Faza kosmosu Kategoria:Spore